Our kouhai's true love 3000
by Kurenaim
Summary: Please read inside to find the complete summary (: You'll find every single character from Uta Pri here. (Harem)
1. Summary

This is a side story of Uta no Prince Sama where there will be thirteen new characters.

What if everything suddenly changes? What if STARISH, Quartet Night and HEAVENS fall for someone who is not Nanami? What if STRAISH become the senpais? What if Nanami changes her attitude and becomes selfish?

This story tells us the long training of the kouhais from STARISH. This is how they learn everything about music, feelings and such. Every single thing taught by our favorite group. A complete Harem where it will happen everything that did not in the anime.

Starring:

Shinomiya Natsuki

Ichinose Tokiya

Aijima Cecil

Jinguji Ren

Ittoki Otoya

Kurusu Syo

Hijirikawa Masato

Kotobuki Reiji

Mikaze Ai

Kurosaki Ranmura

Camus

Otori Eiichi

Sumeragi Kira

Mikado Nagi

Shining Saotome

Ringo Tsukimiya

Hyuga Ryuya

Find out which new kouhai is alike you!


	2. Chapter 1

Juniors? 1

"They're difficult to deal with. That's why we chose them for you." Ichinose Tokiya frowned at his boss, Shining Saotome.

"Difficult to deal with?" Shining nodded slowly and pushed his sunglasses. "And more important... What does that have to do with me?! Isn't supposed that Quartet Night must be our superiors?"

"I wish it was that easy. Quartet Night isn't in position to do anything. They're barely starting their group. And most of them are starting to understand what music has to do with feelings and such." Shining took some papers and a folder, put them inside it and handed it to him. "You really need this. Unfortunately I can't give you the photos of your juniors."

"That's fine. I'll try my best."

"The training will take place in the new agency."

"The new agency?" Ichinose opened the folder and took a quick glance at it.

"We got along with Raging Entertainment, HEAVENS agency."

"I see. Permission to be dismissed." Shining nodded and gestured him to head towards the door. He did as commanded and bowed there, closing the door behind him.

That same afternoon a car was waiting for STARISH members. Ichinose was traveling along with Ittoki Otoya, who was carrying his luggage and placing it at the back of the car. He sat next to Ichinose playing with his phone.

"Do you already know who your juniors will be?" Ichinose took a peek at Otoya's phone.

"Not really. I'd rather like that to be a surprise. I can study their expedients later." The red haired guy said with a happy voice. "What about you? Getting to know you, you're already reading it? Huh?"

"Well, yeah. Her name is Kurenaim Anid. She has Italian descendants; she's fifteen years old and plays the piano. The strange thing is that Im missing my other's junior notes. I can't find them. Just his professional career. It says he has a long and deep work with a band named... QN? But isn't official at all. He was at Saotome's Academy last year but he quit the next semester."

"How odd. Usually Shining doesn't forget about stuff like that. And if he does it's because he's probably planning something."

"That could be." Ichinose groaned and closed the folder, laying his head on the window.

When he opened his eyes, he found a smiling Otoya in front of him. He couldn't get a match of colors at all, so he waited a few seconds until he could see clearly what surrounded him.

"We're already here!" He screamed as hyper as usual and jumped out of the car. He grabbed his luggage and bag and walked towards the entrance, where everyone was gathering around.

Ichinose stepped out and stretched. It took him quite a long time to get used to the sun light on his eyes. Actually he couldn't feel his body. Suddenly, his job mate, Haruka Nanami walked and met him.

"Is everything fine, Ichinose-san?" Her usual soft voice will go easy on him as always. He nodded smiling and just as he was to say something, Ringo appeared next to Ryuga at the entrance. "We better get going." Ichinose sighed heavily and nodded, grabbing his long trip bag and walking along with her.

"Okay everyone, welcome once again to the re-mastered Course! We are happy to see you again! In a couple of minutes you'll meet your juniors! Please feel free to explore around the place and find the department you've been assigned to and meet us at the principal salon in the second building around four o' clock, understood?" At that point, Ryuuga was already hanging maps to everyone.

"Yes." Everyone answered and read the maps, looking around them to localize the buildings. There were plenty of them. Each one had a specific use. The place was really spacious. It had a small lake, a valley, a short path in the woods... You could say that it was like Academy Saotome, but a little bit smaller. On the other hand, STARISH and Quartet Night could only compare this place to where they had their master course.

And of course everyone was surprised when they found out that Raging Entertainment and Shining got along. That might be the reason they changed the whole course and the place.

Each department had two rooms, a bathroom, a music hall on the right, next to a big window and the center of it was the central room. When Ichinose left his bag on the sofa at the center of the spacious central room, he came back to the entrance, with his map in hand, and trying to find his way to the salon.

He walked around, admiring the great and tall trees pointing at the sky. They were so big that made a huge shadow down the way where he was walking.

At the end of the way there was a crystal door. He opened it. Next to the door there was a plaque with big golden letters with the word •Salon•. Everyone was sitting there, waiting for instructions. He started to talk to Otoya and Syo. Suddenly the door opened and Quartet Night stepped inside.

"Where are my ex-juniors?!" Reiji Kotobuki cried looking around desperately. When he spotted both guys he ran across the room, Ranmura Kurosaki and Camus behind him, and hugged his both juniors. "Oh, guys! I missed you so, so, so much!"

"Reiji-senpai!" Both exclaimed and laughed. "You haven't changed at all." Ichinose greeted coolly.

"We missed you too!"

"Life isn't funny without you, guys! Everyone is so boring!" He sang and hugged them even tighter.

"Hey! We are right behind you!" Ran shouted.

At that very moment, Hyuuga stepped into the room carrying some papers. "Everyone, easy, please. Your juniors are right here. Im going introduce you to them, so please settle down." Everyone in the room stood silent and anxious, until a click flew over there. HEAVENS stepped into the room motionless. No one noticed then, they were so nervous, except for Quartet Night. "Ittoki Otoya"

"Yes!" He stepped in front of everyone and took his sheet of paper.

"Your juniors are Samantha and Akito Hiroshi." Ringo was standing in the next door suddenly. He was smiling brightly when he let the juniors enter the room. A couple of twins were standing next to Hyuga, both with the same kind expression and white haired. Their eyes were so deep and purple.

"Please, take care of us." They both bowed. Even their voice was actually similar. But Samantha's was higher.

"I hope we get along soon." Ittoki Otoya held out both of his hands smiling. The twins looked at each other and nodded, taking Ittoki's hands.

"Hijirikawa Masato." Without saying a word he stepped in front of everyone. "Your juniors are Maxwell Witeragg and Hijirikawa Mai."

Suddenly Masato's eyes went wide when a younger girl entered the room. Her hair was exactly as Masato's but longer. Her expression was so happy as she ran across the room and hugged her brother. Nanami frowned a bit and stared intently. Masato was nearly shocked. He hugged her back, hiding his face in his sister's hair. His whole body was shacking and tears were about to flow.

"Please take care of us, brother." All he could do was nod. He couldn't talk at all. On the other hand, Maxwell was a short guy (but taller than Syo) with long brown hair that covered his eyebrows. His expression was lost. He seemed to be serious. He sighed.

"Shinomiya Natsuki."

"Yes, sir!" He jumped and stood there, staring at the door.

"Your juniors are Yamamoto Megumi and Andrew Simms." A girl with long curly hair and a guy as tall as Otoya stepped in front of him. The guy was really scary. He had long dark hair that reached his shoulders and deep cold blue eyes. On the other hand, Megumi was so shy.

Natsuki ran and hugged tightly Megumi, lifting her from the floor. "How cute!" Andrew frowned and made a 'tsk' sound, turning his gaze and ignoring his superior and partner. Kurusu Syo flew next to Megumi and tried his best to set her free.

"OI! Natsuki! Easy!" He was as energetic as always. The blonde guy set on the floor a shaken petite girl.

"It's a pleasure, Shinomiya-senpai." She said with a tiny voice and bowed shyly. Natsuki was about to hug her again.

"Now, now guys!" Hyuga cleared his throat. Andrew went to the back side of the room along with the other two. The teacher nodded. "Kurusu Syo!" The little one turned his gaze to the door, nervous. "Your juniors are Akane Himaru and Kurusu Kaoru."

"W-wha...?" Syo found himself standing in front of his twin brother. Everyone else in the room was shocked. Kaoru was just there, smiling kindly.

"It's been a while, Syo-nii." His voice was so different from Syo's. STARISH couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Syo brought his fist up and glared at his twin.

"Im here to learn from you. That's pretty obvious, senpai." Syo tsked and turned around, bowed to the petite girl with long dark straight hair and went out of the room mad. Nanami ran behind him and reached him.

The room became quiet. Akane gazed at his partner. It was her first time meeting him as well. She didn't know something like this would happen. Kaouru chuckled and took her hand, walking her to the other team mates.

"Jinguji Ren..." The tall guy walked towards the center as everyone else and smirked, waiting patiently. "Your juniors are Bittie Wonkand and Dorian Sykes." A guy with soft brown hair and red eyes walked, being followed by a girl with long blonde hair. They both bowed.

"It's a pleasure, my lady." Ren bowed and leaned to whisper into the girl's ear.

"As well, Jinguji-senpai." The girl stepped aside immune to his seducing skills and stared into a blind spot.

"Eh?~" He got really excited to have such an interesting partner.

"Aijima Cecil." He laughed and went in front on everyone. "Your junior will be Alice Quah. Since you're the newest member in the band you'll have a single junior." He shrugged.

A girl with emerald and short red hair appeared in front of him. Her lips were red as her clothes.

"Take care of me." Her voice was so strict.

"So the cat will have a junior after all, eh?" Camus held tightly his metal cane and caressed his own chin. Reiji giggled enjoying the spectacle.

"At last, Ichinose Tokiya." The guy was so impatient to meet his juniors. His shaken legs took him in front of everyone. "Your juniors are Kurenaim Anid and..." Hyuga cleared his throat as his eyes got wide and met Ringo's. "Mikaze Ai." He finished in an awkward tone.

"WHAT?!" Quartet Night and STARISH screamed. Ichinose just stood there shocked.

Mikaze stepped into the room, wearing his usual outfit and with a calm expression. He frowned at everyone.

"I don't understand your reaction. It's not like it wasn't obvious, after all I'm seventeen years old." His voice as cold as ice froze everyone.

The girl next to him frowned in disgust and looked at everyone. Her deep brown eyes were curious. Her hair tied up in a curly pony tail flew around when she turned to see the door, as expecting to be inside there once again.

"We'll have an important meeting today before dinner. So meet us at the auditorium at the end of the way you came from the dormitories." Ringo interrupted clapping his hands. "Understood?" Everyone answered in unison. "Okay, guys! Guide your juniors to the floor you were assigned to and meet everyone at the auditorium at seven pm sharp."

"Shining will be coming too." Added Hyuga and disappeared along with Ringo.

Everyone at the room was in complete silence. Some were looking around; others at each other and the rest were just gazing at the ground. It was really uncomfortable. That was when Masato noticed that HEAVENS was at the room.

"How odd to see you around." He said coldly.

"It's been a while, STARISH and Quartet Night." Ootori Eiichi, being the leader, talked before Nagi.

Silence followed afterwards. No one else had something to say.

"Let's just show our cute juniors where the floor is. I want to get along with them." Said Ren showing a big smile as he stared at Bittie, wanting her to notice this.

"Yeah, me too." Cecil said while he was playing with something between his fingers.

So did everyone left the Salon and went to their own department. No one was expecting excellent results from their teaching, but they had to try it.

And about Nanami and Syo… Well. That's something to worry about.

And its finished! Omg, it took me a while D: I hope you guys like the fanfic c:

New chapters will be uploaded on Fridays ~~

If you want to read it in Spanish theres a link c: ( s/9594843/1/El-romance-de-nuestros-kouhais-al-3000 )

Please leave your opinions and reviews :D Love you guys 3


End file.
